Project Summary Vision science is rapidly evolving to include increasingly interdisciplinary applications involving optics, electronics, and software. However, projects requiring the creation of custom software to run data analysis programs, engineering of hardware wired to provide visual stimuli in a controlled manner, and/or fabrication of optical devices for experimentation require expertise in engineering and electronics which many individual laboratories lack. The Neuroengineering Module has been established to meet current and future needs in these areas by providing integrated technical and customized engineering support to the Harvard vision research community. In addition to aiding in the design and fabrication of custom optical and electronic devices and their associated software, a second major focus of the Neuroengineering Module is to provide training in the design and implementation of these methods for the wider vision research community. The Neuroengineering Module, for example, hosts regular instructional classes on the use of electronics for neurobiology applications. Dr. Lisa Goodrich, a long-time faculty member and user of the Core, will serve as the Module Director, and Dr. Ofer Mazor, an accomplished engineer with postdoctoral experience in neuroscience, will provide additional staff expertise. By facilitating the transfer of tools and ideas among laboratories and providing critical training in these increasingly important areas of vision research, the Neuroengineering Module will serve a critical site of innovation and creativity for the Harvard vision research community.